Love Struck
by cherry-angel1
Summary: Sakura made a mistake for being a popular snob in her school. Now she is transferred to Star Struck High School with a new personality where Syaoran Li, the famous singer / actor / model attended there. Would he love her for who she is? S+S plz r/r
1. Invitation

~*!*~Love Struck~*!*~  
  
Summary: Sakura lives a plain life. Get up, go to school, get home and go to bed. But what happens when she finds herself transferred to Star Struck High School where she meets the hot actor, model and singer Syaoran Li?  
  
A/N: No Magic in this series  
  
For the peoples that doesn't know the Japanese names here are some characters.  
  
Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kimonoto Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidouji Tori Avalon is Touya Kimonoto Julian Star is Yukito Meilin Raye is Meilin Li Li Showron is Li Syaoran  
  
~*!*~Chapter 1: Invitation ~*!*~  
  
~*!*~ Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Here we go again. Another day of boredom and having the past as the future. Past equals boring then the future comes and that equals boring as well." I mumbled as I stared up at my ceiling, not wanting to face another day of doing nothing.  
  
"Sakura are you up yet?" My brother, Touya's voice could be heard from the next room.  
  
I didn't reply, pretending that I didn't hear him.  
  
"Sakura? Wake up!" Touyo ordered as he flung open my bedroom door.  
  
From the corner of my eyes I could see he was holding a bucket of, what I suppose was icy cold water just in case I was asleep and he could wake me up with it by pouring it on me.  
  
"Hold your horses. Don't wet my bed again, I'm awake!" I announced and sat right up.  
  
"It's 20 to 9. If you're not dressed and go downstairs in five minutes you're going to be late." Touya told me and walked out of the room, cursing me because he didn't get to tip that water on me.  
  
"Like I care if I miss the whole day." I mumbled and got dressed in my school uniform and looked at my reflection in my long mirror. I had long, layered auburn hair and emerald gree eyes. "Well, here goes nothing. Another day of sleeping in class. When will I have some excitement in my life?"  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Syaoran. Syaoran! Hurry up and pick something to wear, get downstairs and eat your breakfast and hurry off to school. Do you hear me?" My mother screamed from the first floor.  
  
"I'm coming! Jesus mum!" I shouted back, spiked my brown hair up and ran downstairs.  
  
"For Christ's sake, can't you be a little patient. It's not like I'm going to be late." I exclaimed as I sat down for breakfast.  
  
"You could have been if you were just a little slower."  
  
"Well next time, yell your head off WHEN I get that slow. Right now, my pace is quite steady and I want to keep it that way." I replied.  
  
"Just because you're 16, doesn't mean you don't have to be polite to your mother Syaoran."  
  
"Yer, whatever mum." I replied, took another bite out of my toast and walked out of my house where Wei was waiting to drive me to school.  
  
"Ready to go to school Master Li?" Wei asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm not ready." I replied with a sigh.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Okay then." Wei said and we drove off.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Look who turned up, the drama dork." Leena, the school bitch as in the most popular girl whispered as I walked past them.  
  
"I heard she only has her uniform to wear. Nothing else! No wonder she declines any invites to hang out on the weekends." Her friend Marie whispered back.  
  
"I heard, she's too busy hanging out with her 'cool' friends at the drama club." Another friend of Leena, Sandra said sarcastically.  
  
"That's if she has any!" Leena laughed and I could feel her stare at my back.  
  
And to think they used to be my friends. Our friendship ended when I decided that I would really like to be an actress when I grow up so I signed up for the drama committee which was what the 'popular' girls thought as really low. They had tried talking me out of it. They called me a fool just because I took the chance to dream about my future. But nothing they said could stop me from fulfilling my dreams.  
  
"So Kimonoto, how is the end of term play coming along. I heard you got one of the main characters. You must feel special." Leena said aloud with a fake sweet voice.  
  
"It's coming along just fine, thank you for asking." I replied politely.  
  
Leena, Marie and Sandra snickered at my politeness.  
  
"And thanks for congratulating on getting the main part of the play." I thanked and actually meant it which made them just laugh harder.  
  
"No problem. Just one thing Kimonoto. You do realize that being the main character means the more nerdier you are?" Leena asked.  
  
"Seriously, I don't care." I replied.  
  
"You're so right. Why should you care? You're already the most loserish girl in school. You can't get lower than that."  
  
I didn't bother replying because they would never give me a break so I walked off to my drama lesson.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Syaooooran, mah man! Wassup huh? Where have you been in Hong Kong for the summer vacation man?" Nick, my best friend greeted me at the front gate.  
  
"No where man. Just stuck doing photo shoots and all that." I replied.  
  
"We're still cool right?" Nick asked softly.  
  
"Yer, yer! We're cool. I wouldn't dump a best friend like you." I replied and punched our knuckles together.  
  
We walked in the school and the hall was crowded.  
  
"New girls have attended. Pwoah! Some of them are hot as!" Nick exclaimed as he looked at a group of shy new girls, crowded around the corner.  
  
I looked at the girls and they started whispering to each other excitely.  
  
"There's that teen hottie Syaoran. I can't believe he comes to this school." I heard one of them whisper exitedly to another.  
  
"I know. I hope he noticed me." I heard her friend reply.  
  
I couldn't help but snicker at their conversation. The new girls were always like that.  
  
~*!*~ Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Hi Ms. Hotaru!" I greeted my drama teacher as I sat down in the front row, getting ready for our drama lesson.  
  
"Oh Sakura. I didn't see you come in. Um, I have a letter for you. It's from Star Struck High School."  
  
"THE Star Struck High School. Where all the movie stars went?" I asked loudly.  
  
"Yer. Apparently, their principal had came to our school to see last term's play and he said you had a lot of talent and so he wanted me to give this letter to you. I don't know what it is about though." Ms. Hotaru said and handed me the envelope.  
  
I opened the letter and gasped as I saw what was written on it.  
  
"Oh my god . OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed as I jumped around the room.  
  
"What is it? Sakura, stop jumping and tell me what it says." Ms. Hotaru asked.  
  
"It says:  
  
Dear Sakura Kimonoto,  
  
I, Kevin Chen, principal of Hong Kong's best school for talented teens, Star Struck High School personally want to invite you to attend our school where you will hopefully graduate as a movie star.  
  
In our school, the teenagers there always get chances to get into big hit movies but that is if you are accepted during an audition with famous directors and producers.  
  
I saw your act in your school play and I must say I was very pleased with your performance. You have quite a talent there young Sakura and that is why I think you are worthy of attending our school.  
  
Here you will find a ticket to Hong Kong due to take off on the 21st of August. If we don't see you on the 23rd, then we expect that you wouldn't be joining our school.  
  
You will have a host family, chosen from one of your fellow students in your class. But you don't have to worry about those stuff as we will have it all prepared by the time you get here.  
  
So until then Sakura Kimonoto.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Kevin Chen  
  
Oh my god, I'm so happy I can hardly breathe!" I exclaimed and hugged Ms. Hotaru.  
  
My eyes wondered to the calendar that was hanging on the wall and I gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, today is the 20th. I only have one day to tell my dad and if he says yes, I only have on day to pack?" I shouted.  
  
"That's why I have already told the principal you are taking the day off." Ms. Hotaru said and smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"You already knew?" I asked  
  
"Of course silly. I just wanted you to find out by yourself." Ms. Hotaru replied and smiled again.  
  
"Oh thanks for everything Ms. Hotaru." I exclaimed. "If I do go to Hong Kong, I'll write to you and I'll come visit you too!" I said and ran out of the room.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Syaoran may I have a word with you?" Principal Kevin asked and motioned me to go to his office  
  
"What did I do now?" I sighed and went to him.  
  
"Look who's being a bad boy on the first day of school." Leesa, a girl from my class said with a cheeky tone and the girls all giggled.  
  
I went into the principal's office and shut the door.  
  
"Well Mr. Li, there is some important things I got to discuss with you. I have discussed these 'things' with your mother but I also needs to alert you since it is your house as well." Principal Kevin started.  
  
I raised my eyebrows at him. I seriously had no idea what he was going on about.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are trying to say." I said.  
  
"There will be a new student in this school. A 16 yr old girl to be more exact. She's from Japan."  
  
I shrugged. "And?"  
  
"And well, she's moving here by herself, well she might, that's if her parents let her. But if she does, she would need a place to stay right?"  
  
I raised a brow. "Yer. So, what's this got to do with me?"  
  
"Well I was hoping your family will be the host family for this girl." Principal Kevin said to me.  
  
I shrugged again. "Cool, whatever." I sighed. "I don't really care. We have enough rooms to fit 10 strangers."  
  
"That's the reason why I'm asking you." Said Principal Kevin.  
  
"Yer, okay, is that all?" I asked.  
  
"Yes and here is all the information you need to learn about your guest that will be staying here. When she will be arriving and everything else." Principal Kevin handed me a yellow envelope.  
  
"Okay, cool. Later Mr. Chen." I said my goodbye and walked out.  
  
"So what did you do this time ey buddy?" Nick asked me the minute I walked out of the principal's office.  
  
"I'm going to have this chick staying at my house or some shit like that." I replied shrugging, meaning it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"Woah, you serious dude? That is awesome man. You have a pic of her?" Nick asked slyly and I laughed.  
  
"Maybe man. Here's the envelope containing information on this girl. It might contain a photo of her." I said and waved the envelope infront of Nick.  
  
"Let's check her out man. Open it up." Nick suggested and grabbed the envelope off me and ripped it open.  
  
"Easy man!" I laughed.  
  
Nick was reading a piece of paper and had something clipped onto it at the top which I supposed was a photo of the girl that will be staying at my mansion for quite some time.  
  
"Her name is Sakura Kimonoto and she is 16 yrs old aaaand she is h-h-h-ot man!" Nick stated and turned the paper around so I could see the picture of this Sakura Kimonoto.  
  
"A breath-taker huh?" Nick asked me.  
  
I looked at her photo. She had long layered auburn hair with emerald green eyes. She was tall and had a really good figure and posture.  
  
"Yer, I suppose. I guess you'll be trying to pick her up when she comes huh Nick?" I teased.  
  
"Yer Man. Remember to introduce me to her when she comes." He replied and I chuckled.  
  
"I will, don't you worry."  
  
"You better." He laughed.  
  
"What's this about this girl that is living at who's house and why?" Kiara, one of those popular snobs that wouldn't leave me alone. She was one of Leesa's friends.  
  
"If we told you, what would u get out of the information Kiara?" I asked with a sigh.  
  
"What I'll get is a rival. She better not go for you guys cause you guys are mine." She replied flirting.  
  
"I don't think her trying to pick us up is the problem here Kiara. The problem is us trying to pick her up." Nick replied and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"Ha Ha Nick. Anyway, she's probably ugly."  
  
Nick showed Kiara the picture of Sakura.  
  
"What a slut!" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
"Look who's talking?" I coughed out but apparently Kiara didn't know what I said.  
  
"Well, I'll be looking forward to meet this Sakura. When is she supposed to arrive?" Kiara asked us.  
  
"Um, it says here. TOMORROW! WOOOO HOOOO man!" Nick exclaimed and I gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"It's time for your chill pills buddy." I joked.  
  
"Yer, let's go and get them." He replied and we walked off while Kiara walked to Leesa and her little gang.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Dad, did you hear the news?" I swung open the front door to my house and shouted.  
  
"Calm down Sakura. Yes I've heard all about it. I heard it all last week." He replied with a smile.  
  
"What? You did? Why didn't you tell me? I could have time to pack my suitcase . . . that's is if I'm allowed to go. Am I dad? Please Dad, I really want to go!" I begged.  
  
"Of course you're allowed to go. It's your future and you have your own path. And don't worry about that packing, I've packed your whole wardrobe into two suitcases." Dad replied.  
  
"Thanks Dad. Can I check what you packed and if I need to, can I repack it a bit?" I asked.  
  
"Of course sweetheart." Dad replied.  
  
I kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.  
  
I opened my suitcases and looked at the clothes my dad packed. As I suspected, he didn't add in my hipster jeans, my boobtubes, my offshoulders, my jean jackets and things that were 'in' or 'a bit revealing.' All I had in the suitcases was long dresses, long skirts, baggy jeans, t-shirts and all those 'reject' fashion.  
  
"Thanks Daddy!" I praised. He had packed everything I was going to pack. When I was wearing offshoulders and nice jeans, that was when I was with Leena and my other friends. Wearing something revealing makes me feel mean. I've had the experience of being a total bully and snob to the rest of the girls and I am not going to let that happen at Star Struck school. I'm just going to go for the plain look and if the people there don't like it, well it would be their problem, not mine.  
  
I zipped up my suitcases and sighed a happy sigh.  
  
"Watch out Hong Kong cause Sakura Kimonoto is coming to town!" I shouted.  
  
BaBii^JeN: Dat's all forh da first chappie pplz. Sho how did chu guyz lyke it? Plz review. Thank you!!! 


	2. Arrival and Dark Memories

~*!*~Love Struck~*!*~  
  
A/N: No Magic in this series  
  
For the peoples that doesn't know the Japanese names here are some characters.  
  
Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kimonoto Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidouji Tori Avalon is Touya Kimonoto Julian Star is Yukito Meilin Raye is Meilin Li Li Showron is Li Syaoran  
  
'___' = thoughts  
  
"___" = talking  
  
~*!*~Chapter 2: Arrival and Dark Memories~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
'Well here I am.' I thought as I looked around the Hong Kong Airport. 'I'm finally here.'  
  
~*!*~Flashback~*!*~  
  
"Bye Dad, bye Touya. I'll miss you! And I promise I will write to you whenever I am free! See you guys soon!" I said and rushed off to my flight.  
  
"Take care squirt! Be sure to stay cool you loser!" Touya shouted from behind.  
  
I turned around and stuck out my tongue at him.  
  
"Take care of yourself sweetheart. We'll be waiting here for your letters." Dad said and I waved goodbye. Tears running down my eyes.  
  
I was really going.  
  
I was actually goin!  
  
I looked at what I was wearing. Baggy blue jeans with a white t-shirt. I knew it wasn't really fashionable but I'm not going on a friggin model show, I'm going to school for christ's sake.  
  
~*!*~End of Flashback~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Where is she? I've been waiting here for an hour." I said to Nick as I waited not-quite-patiently for this Sakura girl to show up.  
  
"I don't know. The plane is probably delayed or some crap. Wait . . . is that her?" Nick asked and pointed to this girl that had baggy jeans and a white tshirt on. Her face matched Sakura's, just that she seemed more realistic and prettier in real life.  
  
"Don't know, let's go and find out." I said  
  
We walked up to her and I asked, "Ey, are you Sakura?"  
  
She looked at me. By her expression she was probably thinking if she knew me or something. She nodded and I sighed with a relief. I didn't know how much longer until I got crazy from waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"It's either my eyes are playing tricks on me or are you that actor / singer / model Syaoran Li?" She asked, not bothering to ask who I was. Well in a way, she was asking it.  
  
"Uh yer, that's me." I replied.  
  
"So, I'm guessing your family is going to be my host family?" Sakura asked like it was no big deal living with a famous teenager. By the tone of her voice, I was taken back cause I thought she would have been like the other girls. Thinking it was an honour for me to just say a "hi" to them.  
  
"Uh. Yer." I replied sounding really stupid. I looked at Nick and he was snickering at something.  
  
"What are you snickering at?" I asked curiously.  
  
"You sound really dumb bro." He replied. "And I feel sorry for that girl man."  
  
"Why?" I whispered so Sakura couldn't hear us.  
  
"Look at her clothes man. She's going to get bagged at school by those particular girls. You know, those girls that think this world is all about fashion?" He asked.  
  
I knew exactly who he meant by those 'particular' girls. It was none other than Leesa and her little gang.  
  
"Are we going to stand here all day or should we be going?" Sakura interrupted.  
  
I looked at Sakura than at her clothes. To me, I wouldn't of thought she was that kind of girl that wore those clothes. I actually imagined her to be someone similar to Leesa.  
  
"Um Sakura, do you want to do some clothes shopping?" I asked, trying my best to hide the fact that her clothes wasn't going to be liked at school.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Sakura asked, looking quite offended.  
  
"It's nothing. I just thought you would, you know, like to go shopping since I thought girls' number one hobby is shopping." I replied and she looked a bit relaxed.  
  
"Um, I'm short of money. I didn't bring much here and I'm . . . not going to waste it on some clothes when I can buy more useful things."  
  
"I didn't say to use your money. It's on me." I stated.  
  
"No, that would be really rude to take advantage of you. Just because your famous and probably a billionaire, I would still not use one penny of yours. So thanks for offering but I think I would live without new clothes for some time." She replied.  
  
I could see Nick raising his eyebrows at her from the corner of my eyes.  
  
"This girl's weird man." He whispered to me as he walked past and headed towards the exit sign. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Syaoran. See ya." He said and walked to his car.  
  
"You ready Sakura?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, let's go." She said and picked up her luggage.  
  
"Let Wei take those heavy luggages of yours Sakura." I said to her but she shook her head.  
  
"It's fine, really. I can carry these. You don't need to make Wei carry this for me. Seriously, I can carry these myself." She replied.  
  
This girl has a problem or something cause she is really weird, I have to agree with Nick on this one.  
  
"Master Li. Don't give that look at that girl. Would you rather have someone rude, pretending to be a princess and take advantage of you or would you rather have someone that thinks her stuff should be for her to carry." Wei asked me.  
  
"Giving the luggage to you, she didn't necessarily have to be rude. She could of said, thank you Wei. Now that's not considered rude is it Wei?"  
  
"No Master Li. I know she is over-polite but she is a special girl. I don't know if you notice that but she is one in a million. You don't find many girls like her." Wei replied.  
  
I don't think I wanted to find more girls like her. Her sweetness really makes me feel guilty since I don't do anything on my own. Except for my homework and getting dressed and brushing my teeth etc. But I get maids everywhere in the house serving me and tidying up. Even though I didn't really do nothing wrong, just standing next to her makes me feel really bad inside.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I couldn't believe I was staying at a movie star's house, no a mansion, no probably even a castle! I was so excited but I couldn't let that get to me. No, I had to concentrate of graduating as a movie star but still I couldn't help but think 'Wow, I'm so lucky to have Syaoran Li's familiy as a host family." And by the way he is really good looking. But I have to try clear that thought out of my head since I would spending heaps of time with him and it would just look silly to get all shy around him.  
  
"So when do I start school?" I asked as I hopped in a Limo with Syaoran that was sitting a seat away from me.  
  
He looked away from the window to have eye contact with mine.  
  
I could feel my cheeks turning red but I shook my head, breathed deeply and tried to stay cool.  
  
"Tomorrow. It's too late to go today." He replied.  
  
I nodded. "So, your school is casual dressing everyday right?"  
  
"Yer. It gets really fustrating though cause you have to choose a new pair of clothes everyday. If you wear the same thing in a week then you get bagged and put down by your peers. The people down the ladder would seriously do anything to get popular. Pretty pathetic if you asked me. If someone popular asked those unpopular kids to do something, they would do it." He replied.  
  
"Peer pressure, that's really bad. I don't get it though, I mean what's so good about being popular anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just makes you feel superior, adored and storming the school hallways like you rule the place. I don't know how to explain it or why I bother. You probably don't even understand me." He said. His tone kinda trying to say "How would you know. By looking at you, I doubt you've ever been at the top."  
  
"I know what you mean. But it doesn't make you feel superior."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything so I went on.  
  
"It makes you feel bad, like you're a bully and mean. Putting people down even though you don't realize how much it is hurting them inside. You feel bad everyday and that just makes everything worse. You get upset and you just keep on doing it, thinking it would make you feel better but it doesn't. You're stuck, being confused of whether you feel superior or whether you are being a total jerk. You have to live with that feeling every single day of your school life until, until you drop down to the 'nerds' level I suppose. To me, being unpopular is probably the best feeling. No stressing or worrying about dropping down to unpopularity cause you already are unpopular and you can only rise, not drop." I sighed and looked out of the window, shaking my head, remembering that was exactly how I felt when I was 'at the top.'  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I couldn't believe how Sakura could explain the feeling I had about being popular so clearly. It's as if she had felt the same guiltiness in me. It's like our minds connected.  
  
"How could you explain those feelings so well?" I asked, wondering how on earth someone that looked like they have been unpopular for their whole lives could know what it felt like being popular.  
  
Sakura shrugged and didn't answer me.  
  
I could see something was really bothering her. Her eyes were saddened and she kept her gaze outside.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
It keeps haunting me. The memory! The memory of Lucinda would stay with me forever. How Leena, Marie, Sandra and I put peer pressure on poor Lucinder to do a summer sault off the uneven bars in gym.  
  
~*!*~Flashback~*!*~  
  
"Hey you guys!" Lucinder called out to us from across the room in gym class.  
  
"Here comes the freak again." I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
  
"She will never give up." Leena said.  
  
"She thinks we're her friend. I mean get real!" Sandra laughed.  
  
"I know. She puts the loner in loser." Marie stated and we all raised our eyebrows at her. "Don't ask, I just thought it was the right thing to say at this time." She said and we all laughed.  
  
"What do YOU want?" I asked as Lucinder walked up to us.  
  
"I was wondering if you guys would like to come to my party. It's going to be at a disco!" She replied happily and handed us the invitations.  
  
The minute I got it, I ripped it up and threw it on the floor. I could see Lucinder was trying to keep her tears in. I couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"What did you say that was?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"It was an invitation to my disco party." She replied, her voice cracking.  
  
"Oh shit!" I pretended to gasped. "I was concentrating on something else and I didn't hear you. I just thought it was a . . . a school notice or some 'unimportant' things so I ripped it up. Um, oops?" My friends all started laughing.  
  
"It's okay, I can write another one." Lucinder replied.  
  
"Lucinder, do you . . . want to be part of our group?" Leena asked and I elbowed her in the stomache, giving her a threatening glare.  
  
"Shh, I know what I'm doing Sakura." Leena mumbled.  
  
"You better! Cause I don't want her hanging around with us." I whispered.  
  
Lucinder smiled and nodded her head with excitement.  
  
"Only on one condition, right Leena?" I said, giving Leena an evil glare.  
  
"Yer, uh, one condition . . . I suppose."  
  
"To get into our group, everyone had to try out. Like you know, an audition." I lied.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Lucinder asked me looking worried.  
  
"Oh, since we're in the gym, some easy gym skills I suppose." I said.  
  
"Mm, okay, so what do I have to do?"  
  
"Oh something easy. Like do a summersault jump off that uneven bar." I said looking at my nails.  
  
"If you can do that, then you are in our group girlfriend." Said Marie.  
  
Lucinder nodded and she swung onto the uneven bars.  
  
I snickered and looked at my friends and they were snickering as well.  
  
Lucinder went for the summersault jump. She was going to do it but she probably stopped herself halfway and hit her head first, missing the mat and onto the ground.  
  
We all screamed.  
  
"Sakura, she's hurt!" Leena announced and my friends all looked at me.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I shouted. "This was NOT supposed to happen!"  
  
"We are so doomed." Marie stated.  
  
The teacher and everyone had already surrounded Lucinder.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Mr. Lin asked furiously.  
  
"She was trying to do a summersault off the uneven bars and she didn't make it." I hesitated.  
  
"Don't touch any of the gym equitment while I carry Lucinder to the nurse. Is that understood!" Mr. Lin ordered.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I know what happened Sakura. You're going to be haunted, knowing that you had caused this and you're going to be depressed with this feeling of you causing someone to be badley hurt. You're going to be haunted for the rest of your life." Kate said to me.  
  
"What are you talking about? No one forced her to do the summersault. She jumped with her own free will." I replied, defending myself.  
  
"It's called peer pressure." Kate replied and walked off.  
  
~*!*~End of Flashback~*!*~  
  
Peer Pressure . Peer pressure had left Lucident disabled. I felt like I could kill myself right now. Tears were starting to roll down my eyes.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I looked at Sakura and she was still looking outside. But this time, she had tears coming out of eyes.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?" I asked making Sakura look at me. I was now positive she had been crying in silence.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. The sun is really bright and I was starring at it so it made my eyes water. Stupid huh?" She said with a little laugh.  
  
I didn't ask her more but I knew something was really bothering her. She had started to sadden when she told me what it was like to be popular. There was so many pieces of hidden information. So many hints she gave out. But they were little pieces. Broken pieces of information. Pieces from here and there. Pieces that weren't enough for me to finish the jigsaw and find out what exactly was bothering her.  
  
I know she is hiding something. Hiding a memory. Hiding a very dark memory.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"I guess, using my money to buy sunglasses would a wise thing to do huh?" I joked and Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"That seems wise to me."  
  
I was starting to forget about Lucinder and started to cheer up again.  
  
"Master Li. We're home." Wei announced and Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Come on Sakura, I'll show you to your room." Syaoran said and got out of the Limo after me.  
  
I looked at their mansion and was really impressed. More than impressed I was amazed! I couldn't believe I was so lucky to be living here.  
  
"You going to stand there all day looking at the outside of the house or do you want to stay for a whole year looking at the inside of the house?" Syaoran joked with a laugh.  
  
"I think a year looking at the inside would do just fine thanks." I replied and Syaoran laughed again.  
  
"Rose, could you bring Sakura's luggage to her bedroom please?" Syaoran asked his maid.  
  
I shook my head quickly. "It's okay Rose. I can carry them myself. No big deal." I insisted.  
  
"No, I insist Miss Sakura that I carry your luggage. You've had a long trip and you need some rest." Rose replied and took my luggage with no further complaints from me.  
  
"If you want to live here. You got to order people around. That's the only way you would ever enjoy yourself." Syaoran said.  
  
"THAT, I will not do." I replied with a smile.  
  
"Suit yourself but I'm just trying to let you have a little taste of the life of a movie star."  
  
"A life that's boring and sucks cause you have nothing to do around the house because there are servants, maids and butlers?" I replied.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Who said there wasn't anything to do around here? For goodness sake, that's why we have an arcade in this house!"  
  
My mouth dropped. "You have your own arcade in this mansion?"  
  
Syaoran laughed. "Want to check it out?"  
  
"Yes!" I couldn't help but shout which made Syaoran laugh again. (A/N, there is more of Syaoran's laughing later on.)  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I showed Sakura our arcade room and I thought she could of fainted.  
  
"You have Dance Dance Revolution?!" She asked excitely.  
  
"Yer, you want to try it out?" I asked. I couldn't help but laugh at her childish behaviour.  
  
"Yes!" She shouted happily.  
  
I turned the game on for her.  
  
"Play away Sakura." I said.  
  
"I'm not playing unless your playing." She said.  
  
"I don't dance." I replied.  
  
"I don't either. I mean not usually infront of a movie star."  
  
"That's not what I mean. I mean I don't, as in I can't really dance." I replied and she giggled.  
  
"Don't be silly! Everyone can dance!"  
  
I shrugged. "Okay, but don't laugh if I don't do this right."  
  
We turned on DDR and Sakura picked the level which to my surprise was hard. I didn't think she would be the kind of girl that liked playing these kind of games.  
  
"Hard? Are you crazy Sakura? I can't dance this!" I shouted and hopped off the game to watch her play.  
  
I had to admit. She was a really good dancer but she missed a few times. Well obviously, she was wearing baggy jeans that was a bit too long for her and she kept on stepping on them.  
  
"Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me. Doo bi doo bi doo la da. Doo bi doo bi doo la da. Sweet little bumble bee, more than just a fantasy. Doo bi doo bi doo la da. Doo bi doo bi doo la da." Sakura started singing to the song as she danced to it.  
  
I was amazed. She really had a lot of talent. She looked at me and started singing again.  
  
"My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room. I go boom, boom, boom you go zoom, zoom, zoom. You're my play boy, play toy, lovable friend. I wanna be with you un-til the end. I give my heart and my soul to you. To make you see it's true. I'm so confused baby can't you see. Please come rescue me." She sang to me with some actions and I laughed.  
  
Right now, she wasn't acting like a 16 year old but a child, maybe a 10 year old, enjoying her time. Being insane and not caring what people thought of her. I know that every girl that comes to my house to do a project or something would never go jumping around like a 5 year old. They would try too hard to impress me and show me they are immature and that makes me want to be all serious and not show the fun side of me.  
  
That's why I never showed them my arcade room because I know they wouldn't play the game and enjoy it, but play the game and try to impress me with it.  
  
But here is Sakura, not caring what the world thought. Enjoying her time being a childish 16 year old.  
  
She finished playing the game and hopped off.  
  
"That was sooo fun!" She said.  
  
"You're really good at dancing. And good at singing. Let's call video hits!" I joked.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yeah! We should! And then I would be in the top 1000, in the best place, number 1000!" She laughed.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura. Dinner is ready." Mum announced to us from the door of the arcade room.  
  
"Let's go." I said and Sakura nodded.  
  
"Mrs. Li, thank you for having me here. It is very kind of you." Sakura thanked.  
  
"It's a pleasure my dear." Mum said back to Sakura.  
  
Mum walked to my side.  
  
"Syaoran. I remember quite clearly that you have never showed any of the girls that come here the arcade room." Mum whispered.  
  
"That's cause the girls would of only played the game but not enjoy it." I replied.  
  
"So Sakura enjoyed it?"  
  
"She didn't just enjoy it. She was crazy! She acted like she didn't care if she was making a fool out of herself. So carefree." I replied.  
  
"She's one in a million Syaoran." Mum said with mischief in her voice and hurried downstairs.  
  
I stared at the stairs.  
  
Mum was the second person that said Sakura was one in a million with the same tone as Wei. I was so confused what they were trying to tell me. I shrugged and walked down the stairs, with Sakura behind me.  
  
BaBii^JeN: Stupid Syaoran! Keke. Anyway, that's all for this chapter pplz. I hope chu liked it! Please review. Thank you!!!! 


	3. Day of Drama

~*!*~Love Struck~*!*~  
  
A/N: No Magic in this series  
  
For the peoples that doesn't know the Japanese names here are some characters.  
  
Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kinomoto Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidouji Tori Avalon is Touya Kimonoto Julian Star is Yukito Meilin Raye is Meilin Li Li Showron is Li Syaoran  
  
'___' = thoughts  
  
"___" = talking  
  
~*!*~Chapter 3: Day of Drama~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Miss. Sakura, it's time to get ready for school." Someone knocked on my door in the morning.  
  
"Mmm, just a few more minutes dad." I mumbled and turned over, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"Sakura, do you want to be late on the first day of school?" A teenager boy's voice called out from outside.  
  
'Who the hell is that?'  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Something wasn't right. When did my room seem as big as my house? And when did I have a queen size bed?  
  
It took me some minutes to finally realize I was in Hong Kong and not back in Japan.  
  
"ARGH!" I screamed, realizing I was going to be late on my first day of school at Star Struck.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I heard Sakura scream from her bedroom.  
  
"Sakura, you okay in there?" I asked after hearing several crashes after her scream.  
  
"Yer . . . I'm okay . . . just realized I'm actually in Hong Kong and not in Japan and I also ripped half of my decent clothes because my pocket knife was sticking out of it's plastic bag in the suitcase. No big deal." She replied and I could of died laughing.  
  
"You need to borrow some clothes? My cousin Meilin always leaves her clothes behind. She said "Just in case your girlfriend needs clothes pronto." Yer, weird cousin. So do you need them, they'll fit you." I asked.  
  
"No thanks. It's just clothes. I got other ones but pretty . . . old fashioned." Sakura mumbled out and I chuckled.  
  
"You sure you don't need my cousin's clothes?"  
  
"I'm sure. If I need some, I'll go shopping today after school." She replied.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. Sakura was seriously so carefree which made her different from other girls. Different and weird.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"I had hoped I wouldn't wear these long dresses. Even though I'm not exactly into those fasionable clothings anymore but I'm not exactly into hand - me - downs from my great grandmother either." I mumbled to myself as I held up on of the dresses and looked at it with disgust.  
  
"Oh well, it's either these or the boobtubes, hipster jeans and jacket. I'll rather go for the dress."  
  
I quickly changed out of my pyjamas and went down for breakfast.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I saw Sakura entering the dining room and I swear I nearly choked on my breakfast. I didn't really think when Sakura said old fashioned that she actually MEANT IT.  
  
"Um . . ." I started.  
  
"Don't say anything! I already know what you're going to say." She stopped me.  
  
"I was just going to say, you look really . . . old fashioned. It's cute." I continued.  
  
"And you look so . . . I'm a chick magnet. Well the way you are dressing." She replied.  
  
I looked down at what I was wearing. I was just wearing a black singlet top with army pants. I didn't know how that was giving the message that I am a chick magnet.  
  
I raised my eyebrows at her. "Okay, if that's what you think."  
  
"Well, I don't blame you for dressing like that. You probably have cameras following you around all day. I mean you just HAVE to look good am I right?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nope. You're wrong. They usually just follow me during music awards or movie awards. Not everyday. I mean did you see anyone shooting cameras my way when I picked you up at the airport yesterday."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Well, there you go. You don't know the WHOLE life of a movie star."  
  
"Maybe I don't." She said and finished up her toast.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Master Li and Miss Sakura. If you are ready, I'll drive you to school." Wei announced at the kitchen door.  
  
"Yeh we're ready." Syaoran said and we went to our room to get our bag.  
  
"You nervous?" Syaoran asked as I hopped into the car.  
  
"A little."  
  
"You should be." Syaoran joked and I laughed.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be comforting me a bit and say you shouldn't be? Or something like, there is nothing to be nervous about? Such help YOU are."  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Nah, everything will be just fine. The only problem you need to solve for some time is who to stay away with." He said.  
  
"Yer, number one on my list is you." I replied and laughed when I saw that Syaoran took it seriously.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Ey Syaoran mah man! You didn't call me last night." Nick greeted me as I stepped out of my car with Sakura close behind.  
  
"I had a visitor man! It's rude to ditch someone, you should know better Nickie." I laughed and we banged out knuckles together. "Ey Sak. Can I call you Sak?" Nick asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Whatever you want." She replied.  
  
I heard a flirty growl behind me and turned around to see Leesa, Kiara, Cassie and Laura making their way to me.  
  
"Where has my wolf been? I've been growling at you for minutes!" Leesa said and put her arms around my neck.  
  
I shrugged them off and rolled my eyes. "I think I was trying to get away from you." I replied and Leesa just laughed.  
  
"So where's that slut?" Kiara asked me and I didn't answer her because I knew she was talking about Sakura and Sakura was right behind me. I just hope she didn't know who Kiara was talking about.  
  
"Kiara, don't call others a slut when you kiss any guy you see." I replied.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"So where's that slut?" This girl called Kiara asked Syaoran. I guessed that she was talking about me and I didn't want trouble so I silently creeped away from Syaoran and walked away like I had been part of the school for ages. But I wasn't fast enough to get away from Kiara.  
  
"I take my words back for calling her a slut. She looks more like a nerd now. So you're Sakura eh? Nice dress." Kiara said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you." I replied. "Not trying to be mean or anything but I seriously don't like your clothes."  
  
"These are the most expensive, best, most fashionable brand. I bet you can't even name one of the good brands." She said boringly and looked at her nails.  
  
"Angelstic brands only suits some girls. You wearing that brand is not the best fit if you ask me." I replied smartly, naming her clothes brand. I saw Kiara's mouth drop open.  
  
"Like it'll suit you. Honey, these clothes look way better on me than on you so take a hike girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks for the offer of taking a hike. I think I will. Better than staying around here argueing with a fashion freak that has no tastes in clothes."  
  
"Like you do?"  
  
I nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. I have a side for fashionable clothing. But you will never see that side of me because that side no longer exists."  
  
After I said that, I walked off. Not wanting to hear any more of Kiara's voice. She was probably like Leena. Just caring about putting other people down and thinking being popular is the life.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
The bell rang for the school to start so Nick and I grabbed our bags and walked inside, with Leena and the girls really, really close behind.  
  
"We'll see you later guys." I said to my other friends and we parted separate ways with Nick, the girls and I going one way and the rest the other.  
  
"Don't you girls have classes to go to?" I asked the girls behind me.  
  
"We have the same classes together everyday." Cassie replied.  
  
"I bet you, they blackmailed Paula into changing all their classrooms and subjects into the same as ours man." Nick whispered to me.  
  
Paula was the principal's darling daughter and they were the target for Leesa and her gang when it came to bullying.  
  
"Well that's great, stuck with you four for the whole year." I said with a fake enthusiastic voice.  
  
"I noe huh? You're so lucky to be with us Syaoran. Espeically for ONE WHOLE YEAR." Kiara answered back.  
  
Nick coughed sarcastically. "So up themselves."  
  
"Yer I know." I replied with a heavy sigh.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I was sitting in the classroom waiting for the rest of the class to come in when Syaoran, Nick and the four girls that went up to them before came in at the same time.  
  
"Oh my god, what a nerd you are. The first one here. Teacher's little pet." Cassie laughed, acknowledging me.  
  
"I haven't been here long enough to be officially the teacher's pet." I snapped back.  
  
"It's been fifteen minutes. Long enough." Kiara said.  
  
The rest of the class charged in, followed by the teacher.  
  
"Students, would you take your seats please." The teacher ordered and the class settled down. "Now today, we have three new girls joining us. Sakura Kinomoto from Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji from Japan and Danielle Chen from another school in Hong Kong. Sakura and Tomoyo has showed up today but as for Danielle, she's running a little late. But for now could Sakura and Tomoyo please stand up."  
  
I stood up and saw another girl that had straight long black hair tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon, wearing a small white t-shirt and a knee- length skirt stood up from behind the room.  
  
I could hear whispers around the room, whispers about what I was wearing.  
  
"Oh my god, look at what she's wearing. So not in fashion." One girl said.  
  
"Where did she come from. Medieval Japan?" Another said.  
  
I looked at Kiara and she made an L shape with her thumb and her index finger.  
  
"Loser." She mouthed the word out to me.  
  
"You can sit down now Sakura and Tomoyo." The teacher said and I thanked god that I could finally be seated, and not easily seen by everyone.  
  
"Sorry for being late." A girl said as she ran into the room. She had long wavey hair that was loosely hanging down. She was wearing a pink tank top with a mini skirt that 10-15 cm above her knee. She was every guy's eye candy. Even Syaoran's.  
  
"Class, this is Danielle Chen. Would anyone like to volunteer to take her around the school for today." The teacher asked and immediately all the guys' hands flew into the air. To my surprise Leesa and her gang raised their hands as well.  
  
"Leesa, would it be okay if you and your friends took Danielle around for today?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Certainly Miss."  
  
"Would you like to take a seat next to Leesa Danielle?" The teacher asked and Danielle nodded and walked to Leesa. As she passed me, she looked at my clothes and raised her eyebrows at me.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I couldn't keep my eyes off Danielle from the minute she walked in. It was what they call first impressions and my impressions for her were really good so far. She was very attractive and had a good taste in clothes. I could tell every guy in the room was attracted to her.  
  
At break time I went up to her to introduce myself.  
  
"This is a surprise. Syaoran Li approaching me and not the other way around." Danielle said.  
  
I shrugged, "That's what it seems like. So how do you like Star Struck so far?"  
  
Kiara had walked up to Danielle and she saw me and laughed. "Look who's interested in our friend Danielle. Down boy!"  
  
I raised a brow at her. "I'm just trying to get to know the new girl. Make her feel more, you know, welcomed."  
  
"Then why aren't you helping Sakura to fit in. Trust me, she's not doing very well with finding a group of friends." Kiara said and pointed somewhere behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw everyone starring at Sakura as she walked through the hallways. They looked at her as if she was from another planet.  
  
"You know that girl?" Danielle asked me giving me a weird look.  
  
"No way. Why would I be involved with people like her?" I replied quickly.  
  
"That's a relief. Cause I wouldn't want to know you if you knew a loser."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran." I greeted him when I saw him.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows at me. "What do you want?" He said in a not very nice tone.  
  
"Just wondering where I should meet up with you after school to be taken home." I asked.  
  
Danielle looked at Syaoran with one brow raised up and Syaoran shrugged like he didn't know what I was going on about.  
  
"Dream on girl. Like you'll ever be even NEAR me or take a ride with me home? C'mon, a little out of reality don't you think?"  
  
I knew he didn't want to know me in public so I just shrugged and walked off. Not bothering to ever answer his question.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Where the hell can she be?" I wondered as I waited for Sakura after school to be taken back home.  
  
"She'll appear man. She's probably in the library reading or having a private drama lesson with Ms. Marnie." Nick said.  
  
"There she is!" I shouted and gestured Sakura to come to me but she held her head up high and passed the limo.  
  
"Sakura . . . where are you going?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm going home, where else?" She replied.  
  
"Sakura . . . the limo is taking us there if you haven't noticed."  
  
"People can see us getting into the same car. You know, too much publicity for you Syaoran." She replied and kept on walking.  
  
"Wei, drive slowly beside Sakura. Nick I'll see you tomorrow." I ordered and Wei started up the car and soon we were right next to her. Just that she was on the footpath and we were on the road.  
  
"Don't be a fool and get into the car Sakura." I ordered.  
  
Sakura stopped. "I don't want to be seen in public with you and I know you don't want it too. So either you drive home by yourself or I'm standing here and I am NOT moving."  
  
"Fine! Just fine with me!" I yelled and ordered Wei to drive.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I saw one side of Syaoran yesterday and it was the nice side but he has a mean side that's taking up all his kindness. I don't want to even speak to him for the rest of my life.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
It had already been 3 hours since we arrived back home and Sakura still hasn't turned up.  
  
"It is an hour's drive Master Li and you did order me to drive and leave her walking. She might be walking till morning. It's easy to get lost in Hong Kong."  
  
I punched the wall. "What if she does get lost. How the hell are we supposed to explain it to her family. "Uh we lost your daughter?" She is so childish! She's so dumb to want to walk home by herself." I shouted.  
  
"Childish, I might be but I am not dumb!" A voice shouted from the doorway. I turned around to see Sakura looking tired and dehydrated.  
  
"You call walking home not dumb. It takes an hour to drive here, how long did you think you would take walking? 15 minutes?"  
  
"I had already calculated how long it would take before school ended and I know it was a wise thing to do."  
  
"Wise? Tell me HOW, exactly is it wise?" I asked.  
  
"I was doing you a favour. You obviously showed me today at school that you didn't want it to be a known fact to the public that you knew old fashioned Sakura." She snapped.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it, knowing she was perfectly right. I had pretended not to know her at school today.  
  
"I don't know why the hell I thought you were nice for just one second. I've obviously proved that everyone popular is a mean, immature bully! And one of them is you." She shouted and stormed up into her bedroom.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"He is so immature. He is so FAKE! He is nothing but a famous person. He is nothing more than that. Being famous is probably the best thing that describes him, everything else is negative!" I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Sakura sweetie, are you okay?" Mrs. Li asked me outside of my bedroom door.  
  
"Yer I'm fine." I replied.  
  
"I know your upsetted by something my son did. Well I hope giving you the key to the arcade room might cheer you up. Would you like to spend some time dancing alone in there?" She asked and I sighed, knowing that might cheer me up a bit.  
  
I opened the door and took the key from Mrs. Li.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Li." I thanked.  
  
"Call me Yelen."  
  
"Thank you Yelen." I said again.  
  
I walked to the arcade room and unlocked the doors. I then locked the doors again but forgot that the key was still outside.  
  
"DDR might be the only thing that can cheer me up in Hong Kong." I sighed and hopped on.  
  
I picked the song bumblebee again and danced to it.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I heard music from the arcade room from downstairs and wondered who might be in there.  
  
"If you're wondering who's in the arcade room, it's Sakura. She's a bit gloomy, I thought DDR might of cheered her up." Mother said to me.  
  
I nodded and walked up the stairs towards the arcade room.  
  
I unlocked the door with the key and saw Sakura dancing to Bumblebee.  
  
"I start to cry when you walk up that door. You go bye bye bye I go why why why? I'm so alone oh so lonely, waiting for you. So come back and tell me I love you." She sang and danced to it. She looked different dancing to the song today. She was singing the song with an unhappy tone and dancing to it with no energy. She looked . . . boring and depressed.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I felt like someone was watching me so I looked at the doorway and saw Syaoran.  
  
I hopped off the machine immediately and pushed my way out of the door.  
  
Without saying anything I walked back to my bedroom.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Sakura just walked out of the door and back into the bedroom without saying a word to me like I never existed.  
  
Things was so much quieter and less fun in the house tonight than yesterday night when we just met and were so carefree.  
  
"She's acting so foolish. Everything is just about her, her, her. Greedy! She wouldn't even let me apologize." I mumbled. "I can't stand her!"  
  
But something inside me was hurting my feelings. The fact that she was the only one that made the fun part of me reveal itself when I even thought that side of me was long gone.  
  
BaBii^JeN: OoO, DraMa. Buh it'S oK, iT's Still An S + S story. Reviews please!!!! 


	4. Changing and Avoiding

~*!*~Love Struck~*!*~  
  
A/N: No Magic in this series  
  
For the peoples that doesn't know the Japanese names here are some characters.  
  
Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kinomoto Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidouji Tori Avalon is Touya Kimonoto Julian Star is Yukito Meilin Raye is Meilin Li Li Showron is Li Syaoran  
  
'___' = thoughts  
  
"___" = talking  
  
~*!*~Chapter 4: Changing and Avoiding~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Sakura, it's time for school." I shouted outside of her bedroom.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Sakura are you up yet?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Sakura?" I asked again but still no reply.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura left school 3 hours ago. She said she wanted to exercise so she decided to walk there." Rose told me when she heard me yelling Sakura's name.  
  
'I thought she would be over the little incident from yesterday.'  
  
"Thanks Rose." I replied and walked down to be taken to school by Wei.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
'Walking for three hours up and down hills can really be tiring.' I sighed as I climbed another hill. My school was visible and I nearly yelled for joy.  
  
"I guess I can get used to this everyday." I mumbled to myself and limped the rest of the way to Star Struck High School cause I strained my foot when I was half way there.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Hey Nick!" I greeted when I walked inside the school.  
  
"Ey Syaoran. Uh . Where's Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura decided to 'walk' to school today."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Long story." I replied. "Danielle!" I shouted as I saw Danielle, Leesa, Kiara and the others.  
  
"Ey Syaoran." She greeted and walked to Nick and I. "What's kicking?"  
  
"Not much. Are you going to try out for the girls soccer team? I heard there's only one more space left and you look really athletic." I asked.  
  
"Totally! Soccer is like my favourite sport!"  
  
I smiled, impressed. I didn't know any girls that actually wanted to try out for soccer.  
  
"You sign up just over there." I pointed behind her.  
  
"Um, I would like to sign up for the girls soccer team please." I heard a familiar voice and looked to see who it was. I gasped to find it was Sakura, signed her name up for the soccer team.  
  
"Can you even kick the ball Sakura?" Kiara asked as she finished signing up and walked past us.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." She replied and walked off.  
  
"Oh I can't wait." Kiara mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"You don't have to wait Kiara. Tryouts is starting in five minutes." I teased.  
  
"You guys go and find a seat to watch the try outs. I'll go and sign up." Danielle suggested and the rest of us nodded.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I got changed into suitable clothes for the tryouts and tied my hair back into a pony tail.  
  
"Here comes the old Sakura." I sighed and walked out of the change rooms and onto the oval.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Ey man. There's Sakura. She could actually be mixed up with the popular girls from what she is wearing now. A small t-shirt with short shorts. Very normal. She should keep that look." Nick said and pointed to Sakura down on the oval with Danielle and the other girls. All of them had their backs to us.  
  
"She is really good looking. Just a change of clothes and she would be the hottest girl in school." Nick said and I laughed giving him a pat on the back.  
  
"Relax man. She's good looking but you don't have to look like a drooling puppy." I joked. But Nick was right, Sakura was good looking but she was too sweet, too innocent and made me feel bad. I still regretted for what I did yesterday. Pretending not to know her. I want to know her.  
  
I was developing feelings for her.  
  
"Ten bucks that I can throw this ball at Sakura." Kiara said and got out her personal soccer ball.  
  
"Kiara don't. That soccer ball is really hard." I said but it was too late. Kiara had already threw it and it was aiming perfectly at Sakura's back.  
  
"Sakura watch out!" I shouted.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I felt something was flying towards me.  
  
"Sakura watch out!" I heard Syaoran call out. I turned around quickly to see a soccer ball flying towards me.  
  
"Kiara I think you accidently dropped your ball. Here have it back." I shouted and kicked it straight back, right into Kiara's hands.  
  
Danielle raised her eyebrows at me. "Showoff."  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. 'Slut' I thought.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Sakura turned around just before the ball hit her and shouted, "Kiara I think you accidently dropped your ball. Here have it back." And with that she kicked the ball right back into Kiara's hands.  
  
Kiara was speechless and I looked at the crowd, they were all shocked to see a perfect kick.  
  
"Beginners luck." Kiara mumbled and got out of her seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"To teach Sakura a lesson of being a show off." She replied and walked down the stairs to the oval.  
  
"Kiara, leave her alone." I ordered but Kiara ignored me.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Ey Sakura, you little bitch." I heard Kiara behind. I turned around to face her and she threw the soccer ball right at my stomache really hard.  
  
I fell to the ground in pain. I could feel my breakfast coming up.  
  
"Next time you want to show off you better bloody think about it." Kiara said and started to walk off.  
  
"It's called defence bitch!" I shouted and Kiara turned around with shock. I looked at Syaoran, Nick and the others and they couldn't believe I swore as well.  
  
'Don't let this get to Sakura. You're a totally differen't person now.' But the thought didn't help. I was sick and tired of being innocent, letting them just push me around like a piece of dirt.  
  
"What did you say?" Kiara asked.  
  
"You heard me Kiara. It's called defence. You tried to injure me with that bloody soccer ball of yours and what do you think I was fucking going to do. Stand there and let you bloody kill me? Do you have any brain? Wait my bad. You have a brain but it's the size of a walnut. No actually probably smaller than that. So small you need a microscope with the lense x 1600 to see it." I shouted.  
  
Kiara didn't say anything back. Then she shook her head and held up her fist. "Oh you've messed with the wrong person honey." She said and tried to struck me right across the face.  
  
I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind the back. 'Woah, good thing I went to the self defence classes.'  
  
"No sweetie pie, you messed with the wrong person." I whispered in her ear and pushed her away.  
  
"Sakura, I know who you are." She laughed.  
  
I looked at her with my eyebrows up. "What the hell are you going on about Kiara?" I asked.  
  
"I know what you did to poor Lucinder." She laughed again.  
  
"How did you know about her?" I demanded to know.  
  
"Oh I was there Sakura. I was there the whole time, in a corner, watching your every move." She said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's called peer pressure." Kiara said and I gasped.  
  
"You're Kate!" I shouted and backed away with fear.  
  
"Who knew a new hairstyle and a touch of make-up could change my appearance. Sakura, you're not who you are right now. You can never act innocent cause you are guilty. Guilty for the injury of Lucinder. And by the way, the name is Kiara, no longer Kate." Kiara said and walked off.  
  
"One more thing, I dare you Sakura. To show the school who you really were. Why don't you dress like the past you? You think dressing in granny dresses will make you look innocent? Scared to let Syaoran see the read you. Mean with full of hatred and no kindness what-so-ever." She turned around to dare me and then walked back into the crowds on the stage.  
  
"Kiara, you're on! I'll be back to my normal self tomorrow." I shouted.  
  
"Your 'TOTALLY' self?"  
  
"Yer, my totally self but just for a day." I said and Kiara nodded.  
  
"Good enough for me." She said.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked Kiara.  
  
"Oh, you'll see. You'll see why I called Sakura a slut when I first saw her picture. She was bursting to become her normal self but dark memories kept her from doing that." She replied and laughed.  
  
I had liked the sweet and innocent Sakura. I didn't want her to change to whatever she was in the past but I just had to wait till tomorrow to see what Sakura's past was.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
The next day I decided I needed the Limo to go to school since I need time to change myself into my past life.  
  
I grabbed my second suitcase, the one I wished I never opened because it contained everything I had when I was a popular freak.  
  
I opened it up and took out a pink boobtube, a white leather jacket, a white leather mini skirt and white leather boots. Then I took out my make- up kit and my hair dye.  
  
"Maybe not the hair dye, I like my auburn hair." I mumbled and placed my hair dye back in the suitcase.  
  
"Here goes nothing." ~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Wei, let's go!" I shouted and Wei shook his head.  
  
"Sakura is coming with us today." He announced.  
  
"Hasn't she left for school yet?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, she was getting ready to go to school."  
  
"For three whole hours?" I asked and couldn't help but laughing. Girls will always be girls.  
  
"I'm ready." I heard Sakura announce and when I saw her, I nearly stopped breathing.  
  
She was wearing a pink bootube that showed her small stomache and a white leather jacket over it, a white leather mini skirt and white leather boots that reached just bellow her knees. She left her hair down, straighted it but letted her hair curl in slightly at the end of her hair. She even had make up on.  
  
Sakura looked at me and walked past to the Limo without even saying anymore.  
  
"Don't you want your breakfast?" I asked and she didn't reply.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." I mumbled.  
  
When we got to school Sakura ordered some girls from the library committee to move out of her way and she knocked the books of a passing boy out of his hand.  
  
"Oops, clumsy me." She said and kept on walking.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I actually liked the feeling of being mean again. Because innocence was really killing me. I knew that wasn't me but I had to change. I just HAD to for the sake of all people. I didn't want anything to happen to the people here at school like what happened with Lucinder.  
  
"Sakura, welcome back." Kiara said.  
  
"Psh, talk to the hand." I said and walked off.  
  
"Move please!" I said to Nick from behind his back. He turned around and gasped when he saw it was me.  
  
"Are you deaf? Cause I said move." I repeated.  
  
Nick moved out of the way and I walked inside the school to the hallways.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"What happened to Sakura man. She's being a real bitch." Nick said.  
  
I nodded, "I know. I saw. She's even worse than Leesa. Let's follow her just in case she does something stupid and injure a unpopular person or something." I suggested and Nick nodded, knowing it was good idea.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Look who's trying to fit in, the girl that had weird fashion! My grandmother had that dress she was wearing." Danielle laughed.  
  
"Are you trying to say your grandma has a better taste in fashion than you?" I asked.  
  
"Are you always this stupid?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Nope, I've been bringing the conversation down to you level." I said and tripped her.  
  
"Oops, my feet slipped." I laughed and pulled an innocent look.  
  
"Why don't you show everyone your tattoo huh Sakura?" Kiara asked and pulled off my jacket.  
  
I gasped and tried to get it back but she was too quick for me.  
  
I looked up and saw Syaoran and everyone else with their mouths open.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Sakura had a rose tattoo on her back. She was the girl that had left a girl disabled at her school.  
  
"You're a murderer!" I heard one of my friends shout out.  
  
Soon everyone in the hallways was shouting, "Murderer!"  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I grabbed my jacket off Kiara and ran out of the school building and heard the girls laughing at me.  
  
"No I am not a murderer! NO!" I shouted as everyone kept on calling me a murderer. I clutched my hears to block their words out but it wasn't helping.  
  
I ran out of the school and onto the soccer oval.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I ran after Sakura and found her at the soccer oval.  
  
She threw her jacket away and broke down in tears.  
  
"Sakura . . ." I said as I walked up to her.  
  
"Leave me alone! You see who I was? I can never be innocent. My hand is never clean. It is stained with guiltiness. I will never change!" She cried.  
  
I bent down and put my hands over her shoulders.  
  
She tried to shrug them off but I held her tightly.  
  
"Calm down Sakura. You have changed. Don't listen to Kiara, she's always like that."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"After today, if any guy have liked me before, they would have second thoughts. They will never love me for me." I cried and turned around and put my arms around Syaorans neck and cried on his shoulders.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I was surprised when Sakura put her arms around my neck. It was a warm feeling, unlike the feeling I got when Leesa tried to do that.  
  
I was falling more and more for her.  
  
I put my arms around her waiste and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, you are a different person. You feel bad about hurting Lucinder that's why you changed and had a differen't personality. If you didn't change, you wouldn't of wore those old-fashioned clothes or talked so sweetly. Kiara is messing with your head Sakura." I soothed her and ran my hand through her silky auburn hair.  
  
Sakura looked at me, her face stained with tears and even if she was crying, she was still beautiful. "Sakura, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I was a jerk." I asked for forgivness.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"And also, don't be a fool Sakura. You don't need to change your taste in clothes thinking if you were something that's in the fashion magazine it means your popular and a bully. It's the personality."  
  
Sakura smiled. "For once you're right." She laughed and gave me a little punch on the arm.  
  
I laughed as well.  
  
~*!*~Somewhere close by~*!*~  
  
"Sakura, you will pay for what you did to my sister." A male's voice mumbled to himself.  
  
BaBii^JeN: DaT's aLL foLkz. Please ReView. Please!!!! 


	5. From Happiness Into Fear

~*!*~Love Struck~*!*~  
  
A/N: No Magic in this series  
  
For the peoples that doesn't know the Japanese names here are some characters.  
  
Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kinomoto Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidouji Tori Avalon is Touya Kimonoto Julian Star is Yukito Meilin Raye is Meilin Li Li Showron is Li Syaoran  
  
'___' = thoughts  
  
"___" = talking  
  
~*!*~Chapter 5: From Happiness Into Fear~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I heard knocking on my door the next morning at 6 a.m as I sat in my bed, reading a hong kong magazine.  
  
"Sakura, are you awake?" I heard Syaoran ask.  
  
"Yer, come in." I said.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"I woke up and can't get back to sleep. What about you? You look like you didn't go to sleep last night." He said.  
  
"I didn't. I was up all night reading these magazines I found under the bed. Couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried to." I replied.  
  
"So how you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Not bad, I don't feel like going to school today though. Not after what happened yesterday."  
  
"Hey relax, they won't dare torment you. I'll be right beside you to tell them to back off."  
  
I smiled, "Thanks Syaoran."  
  
"It's no big deal. While you're here in my house, you're part of our family and I will not let anyone put someone in my family down." He smiled back. "So, you want to give today a go?"  
  
I nodded, "Might as well."  
  
"Okay cool and um Sakura . . ." Syaoran started.  
  
"Yer?"  
  
"Do you really like wearing those long dresses that, no offense, looks like something that was in fashion in the 1800's?" He asked.  
  
I giggled, "No, I just thought it might bring some innocence into me."  
  
"Like I said yesterday, it's not what you wear but your personality and your personality IS innocent. So you don't like wearing them right?"  
  
"Yer, I don't like wearing them."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Good."  
  
"What's so 'good'?" I asked raising one eyebrow up.  
  
"Cause I'm taking you shopping today and you buy as many clothes as you want. It's all on me."  
  
I shook my head furiously. "No, I wouldn't dare use your money."  
  
"Just think of it as a welcome to Hong Kong gift." He replied.  
  
I thought for a second and then agreed to go shopping. "But don't kill me if I spend all your pocket money." I joked.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "You really think you can spend 1.5 million dollars in one day? I think you would of bought the whole damn shopping centre." He laughed as my face become all serious.  
  
"Oh well, do you want to go to soccer training today? If so we'll leave for school now."  
  
"But what are you going to do at school while I'm doing training?" I asked.  
  
"I do soccer training as well. I'm in the boys team." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Okay then, is Wei up?"  
  
"He's been up since 5:30."  
  
"Alright then, let's go."  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"So I'll see you after training okay?" I asked Sakura.  
  
"Yer sure." She replied and we went different directions.  
  
"Nick!" I greeted as Nick walked to me and slapped me hard on the back. "What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"Cause you're my friend." He replied.  
  
"You asshole man!" I laughed and gave him a head lock.  
  
"Let's go before Coach Spencer kicks the shit out of us." He suggested and we ran off onto the soccer oval.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Lookie here girls, the murderer decided to join us." Kiara laughed.  
  
"Like, get away from us. We don't want to be dead so young." Leesa joked and the other girls in the soccer team laughed.  
  
"You guys look like you're getting ready for a cheerleading session and not soccer training."  
  
Kiara looked at Leesa and she nodded. "At least we're not U-g-l-y ugly cause we're h-o-t-t hott, u're ugly and we're hot. Come girls let's shout it out!" They chanted and I raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Wow, you guys can cheer!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Like you can?" Leesa said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not into shouting "go team go" like you guys and make me look like a total idiot."  
  
At that minute the our soccer coach walks on the oval.  
  
"Girls soccer training is cancelled." She said.  
  
"What? Why?" Asked Leesa  
  
"Knew to the Rap Contest that's going to be held this morning on the oval. They got to set up the microphones and stage and everything so girls, you're dismissed."  
  
Leesa gave Kiara a high five when the coach wasn't looking.  
  
"Awesome man. We're gonna win the girls rap contest again." ~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Hey Sakura, you heard what's happening?" I asked as I saw her walking to her locker.  
  
"Yer, some rap contest. Leesa and Kiara thinks they are going to win again. Bloaters." she mumbled.  
  
"Yer, everyone thinks they will too. They have won 3 years straight."  
  
"Wow!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well come on, it's going to start any minute." I said and dragged her onto the stands on the soccer court.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
After 10 minutes, everyone from the school had gotten themselves comfortably seated and waiting for Principal Chen to talk.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the 2003 Annual Rap Contest. This contest is not just a contest, but like an audition. During this term we will be having different types of contests. Fun contests, talent quests and everything. But it's part of an audition of being a main character that has all these talents in these contests, in an up coming movie. We have judges here." He said and pointed to the three judges on the side of the soccer court. "So everyone have a fun week and good luck."  
  
One of the judges came up to talk.  
  
"Hello students, this first contest is the rap contest. The rules are simples. The girls contests go first and the last years winners start. They rap a bit and then if any girls in the stand would like to compete against them, they would stand up and say something back that might not be nice. Swearing is allowed." When she said that the everyone cheered. "But be sure not to overdo it. So if there is no further problems, I would like to invite Leesa and Kiara to come up and start off the girls rap comp."  
  
I saw Leesa and Kiara walk up.  
  
"How you doing everybody!" Leesa screamed into the microphone and I saw Syaoran raise his eyebrows up.  
  
"Who does she think she is, some kind of superstar on stage at a concert?" I asked.  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "I guess that's what she's imagining to be."  
  
"Let's start this shit." Kiara said.  
  
"What can I say I met a guy today and he seriously blown me away. But you know you got to check it, to set it. Respect any girl who can get it. Do you think I won't? Bets are on, ten to one. Come on girls lets bring it on. He's got chat up lines like Busta Rhymes so here's my shot, I wanna take the lot. Cool?" Leesa started and smiled at Kiara when none of the girls would get up and compete with her.  
  
"What are these girls? Whimps?" I asked.  
  
"No one has ever defeated them two. They don't wanna make a fool out of themselves."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not going to let them two think their top stuff. Not today, not never." I replied and stood up.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Leesa and Kiara looked at me and waited for me to speak. I thought for a moment to think of what to say and then I smiled.  
  
"Cool? I don't think so! He's got a low profile and a sleezy smile. Smoothe? Give me a break! I've never known a guy so fake so watch him go, checking out the girls. Strutting his stuff like he rules the world. My dad can move it better than he can. So I'm never going to make him my man!" I shouted out making Leesa and Kiara look shocked.  
  
The crowds on the stands looked at me and started clapping.  
  
Kiara took in a deep breathe and started her line. "Girls I've got a new baby, yeah! And he treats me like a real good lady. He's a bit too smoothe but he knows how to move his butt. Uh Huh! He's a second Brad Pitt, oh my god he's so fit. He makes me melt like butter then I stut, stut, stutter. Ideal man, baby I'm your fan. I dunno why, but you're just my kinda guy."  
  
Kiara finished saying that and gave me a greasy.  
  
I thought for some seconds and then I got a comeback. "Now hold on girl, he's got you in a whirl. You're not seeing straight, you're living in his world. So he treats you like a lady. Wah? Big deal! He opens the door, how good does it feel? Welcome to the girl thing way, where girls don't need a guy to make their day. You're in living a fantasy, girl can't you see? He's a no good dirt trippin sad wannabe!"  
  
Kiara and Leesa shook their head and they both raised their hands at the judges.  
  
"Looks like Kiara and Leesa has given up!" One of the judge announced. I gave Kiara a greasy and she slid her index finger across her throat at me.  
  
"So could our new champion start a rap."  
  
"No thanks, I just wanted to compete against Leesa and Kiara." I replied and sat down.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Sakura just revealed another talent of hers. She sure was one in a million.  
  
I looked at the judge to see he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well um, does anyone want to start a rap or would they just give first prize to um."  
  
"Sakura!" I shouted.  
  
"Give the first prize to Sakura?" The judge continued.  
  
I looked around and saw no other girls wanted to start the rap.  
  
"Then the decision is final, Sakura is our new rap champion. Boy's competition will be after school."  
  
"Are you going to try out for it?" Sakura asked me.  
  
"Nah, I never try out for those stuff. Anyway, you were great!"  
  
Sakura blushed a little and I chuckled.  
  
Suddenly a male's voice boomed into the speaker.  
  
"Sakura, you better watch your back." He said and everyone froze.  
  
"What the fuck?" I shouted and saw a shadow running away from the court. I ran down the stairs and ran after the guy.  
  
"Syaoran, don't go!" Sakura shouted after me and I could hear her running after me.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Syaoran turned around to look at me.  
  
"Sakura, stay there! I don't want you getting hurt." He ordered me and I shook my head.  
  
"This is about me Syaoran, I don't want you getting involved. I don't want YOU to get hurt." I replied.  
  
"Sakura, listen to me. I know what I'm doing. Go back to the soccer oval." He pointed his finger to the oval and I shook my head again. "No."  
  
"Fine, then follow close behind."  
  
I nodded and Syaoran started running again.  
  
I ran after him but after a few runs, someone held a handkerchief on my mouth and pulled me to a corner.  
  
"You little bitch! Thought you could show off huh?" Kiara and Leesa asked as the pushed me against a brick wall.  
  
"Mark, what do you want us to do to her?" Kiara asked a guy that looked like he was 18. Mark walked into the light and I saw that it was Lucinder's brother.  
  
"Do something as painful as what she did to Lucinder." He replied.  
  
Kiara and Leesa nodded then took out their pocket knives.  
  
"We'll have fun doing that." They said. Leesa slitted my arm and Kiara stabbed me in the stomache.  
  
I screamed in pain.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I heard a scream and knew the voice too well. It was Sakura's scream. She sounded like she was far away but how could that be? She was right behind me.  
  
I turned around to find her not near there.  
  
"Sakura? SAKURA!" I called out and ran towards her scream.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Let's leave her and go." Leesa suggested and they nodded, walking off.  
  
"That's only the start Sakura. I'll be around." Mark said and walked off with the girls.  
  
I laid their on the ground, crying in pain. I held my stomache and when I looked at my hand, it was covered with blood.  
  
Soon my vision became a blurr and I blacked out.  
  
BaBii^JeN: OoO, CoMmOtiOn. Review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Dream or Reality

~*!*~Love Struck~*!*~  
  
A/N: No Magic in this series  
  
For the peoples that doesn't know the Japanese names here are some characters.  
  
Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kinomoto Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidouji Tori Avalon is Touya Kimonoto Julian Star is Yukito Meilin Raye is Meilin Li Li Showron is Li Syaoran  
  
'___' = thoughts  
  
"___" = talking  
  
~*!*~Chapter 6: Reality or Dream?~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I rushed towards the place where I heard the scream and saw Sakura on the floor, her shirt stained with blood.  
  
"Sakura?" I whispered as I held her and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
I heard her groan in pain and looked at her shoulders, where I held to hold her up and she it was bleedy really badley.  
  
She opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Don't move Sakura, you're . . . you're . . . bleeding a . . . a lot." I stuttered out.  
  
"S-S-Syaoran I-I-I'm really c-c-cold." She chattered and I looked at her. Her face was pale from the loss of blood.  
  
I quickly took off my jacket and covered Sakura with it.  
  
"Hold on Sakura, I'll go get help. Try and not fall asleep" I said and Sakura nodded. I ran as fast as I can, trying to find help.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I held my stomache, trying to hold the blood in but I could feel my hand getting covered with blood again and again.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" I cried out a loud and heard some snickering somewhere close to me.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked softly.  
  
Kiara walked out and laughed.  
  
"What do you want Kiara? Haven't you caused me enough pain?" I asked.  
  
"I just came back to warn you this. Do not tell anyone we did this to you or else next time, you won't live. That's if you live through this one." She threatened and laughed evily.  
  
She walked off and I wanted to so bad to stab her with a knife.  
  
The pain was getting worse and worse and I found myself shivering with cold. I closed my eyes and tried to get warm and found myself drifting into sleep.  
  
"Oh well, I might feel warmer sleeping." I mumbled and let myself fall into a deep sleep.  
  
What I didn't know was that I could be sleeping forever.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Quick, this way!" I shouted and led the school nurse to Sakura.  
  
When I got there I saw Sakura with her eyes closed and not moving a bit.  
  
"No!" I screamed and ran to her and tried to to wake her up but she didn't move.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran but I think we lost her." The nurse said softely.  
  
I shook my head fiercely. "No, she's alive!" I shouted and the nurse didn't say anything.  
  
"Is the ambulance coming?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it's on it's way."  
  
I nodded and felt for Sakura's pulse.  
  
It was still beating.  
  
"She's alive. Her heart's still beating." I said and sighed.  
  
"But she might never wake up." The nurse said sadly.  
  
"No, she'll wake up. No matter how long it takes. Someone HAS to wake her up."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
(A/N Sakura is somewhere. Probably dreaming? You choose weither this will be her reality or her dream.)  
  
I woke up in a bed that was very familiar but I didn't how it was familiar.  
  
It looked like an institute or something. But wasn't I in Hong Kong a minute ago? This was SO very confusing.  
  
"Honey! You're finally awake." A woman hugged me.  
  
"Mrs. Li?" I asked confused.  
  
"Who's Mrs. Li? Anyway, get up. We have to catch up since I've been away for so long." A woman looked at me and smiled. I suddenly realized who she was and I nearly fainted with shock.  
  
. . . It was my . . . Mother!  
  
"Mum? But what? How? Where? Why are you here? Aren't you . . . dead?" I asked still in shock.  
  
"What are you talking bout honey? I'm not dead." She laughed. "Oh I'm so glad that you're awake. You've been in a coma for six months."  
  
"What? But how? What's happening. Why am I here?" I asked.  
  
Suddenly some men in white came in with needles and everything.  
  
"Oh good, she's awake." One of them said. "Now we got to make her stay here and not return to her fantasy land." He said and held up the needle.  
  
"Mum, I'm scared. What's happening? What are the men going on about? What fantasy land?" I asked question after question.  
  
"Honey, you left us for a very long time. You were dreaming forever. Dreaming in a different place."  
  
I looked around. "Where dad and Touya?" I asked.  
  
"Darling, don't you remember. Your father is dead and who is Touya?"  
  
"My brother!" I shouted.  
  
My mum laughed, "You never had a brother silly. It was only in your dream. That long dream. Now you won't have to dream anymore. You can be in reality but you need to have this injection."  
  
I shook my head. "No! No! No! I don't want to be here!" I screamed.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I heard Sakura mumbling on the bed at the hospital. She was saying something to her mum and asking who some people were. I didn't know what was going on but whatever was going on, I knew that it was confusing her deeply.  
  
"No! No! No! I don't want to be here!" She screamed.  
  
I leaped to her side and held her shoulders trying to comfort her.  
  
"Sakura shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." I whispered and she calmed down a bit.  
  
Suddenly she woke up gasping for air.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura are you okay?" I asked with a worried tone.  
  
"What? Is this a dream? Where am I? Is this a dream or is this reality?" She asked quickly looking around.  
  
"This is reality right Syaoran?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't it be Sakura?" I asked her.  
  
"Good, it's reality. I'm not dreaming. I knew I wasn't dreaming." She sighed and suddenly her eyes went blank and she fell back down on her pillow.  
  
"Sakura?" I shouted but she was gone again.  
  
"Doctor!" I yelled and Dr. Anderson came running in.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"It happened again. Her eyes went blank and she just collapsed.  
  
"I think the injury infected more than that part but her brains as well. She is the second person that had this kind of illness."  
  
"What illness?" I asked.  
  
"She's trying to figure out what is real and what is a dream. Cause in her dream right now, people will be trying to make her believe that this world we are in is a dream. She just has to fight it or else . . . we'll loose her and she'll be stuck in her dreams forever."  
  
I looked at the doctor and then back at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, be strong. Don't believe te dream is real." I whispered in her ear.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Honey, try to stay in this world. If you give in to your dreams, you'll be lost in that fantasy world of yours forever and in reality, you'll be a sleeping girl. You'll sleep forever. You wouldn't want that would you." Mum said to me as I went back into what mum and the men in white said was "reality."  
  
"This isn't reality! This is a dream! I was injured in reality and in a hospital and I know a model / actor / singer called Syaoran Li and I'm attending this school for famous people." I said. "Now that's reality."  
  
"Yes dreams are always beautiful. You are always lucky and fortunate in dreams. You could be flying, you could be a singer. You could be anything. But reality honey, what is the chance in reality that you might meet a singer and live at his house. What sounds more real. You being a normal girl and just stuck in this institution for help or living at a famous actor's house and your attending a famous school for famous people." Mum said.  
  
I thought for a while and didn't reply.  
  
"Now all you have to do honey is take this pill and get this injection. Then you'll be in reality here with me. It's your choice but I think reality is better than a silly dream, don't you reckon?"  
  
"So if I want to stay in reality, all I have to do is take this pill and get this injection?" I asked.  
  
"Yes but you need to have both. The injection is the first part and the pills will make you stay here forever."  
  
I thought long and hard.  
  
"Okay, give me the injection." I whispered.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
(A/N: Just in case you don't know but when Sakura talks to her mum, she was mumbling in her sleep so Syaoran can hear what she says.)  
  
I heard Sakura's conversation to her mum, heard how she confused she was. Heard about the pill and the injection.  
  
"She can not take the pill and the injection. If she takes one, it's a 50 / 50 chance that she'll be with us again but if she takes both, we will lose her cause it will mean she has believed her dream is real and this world is a dream when it's the other way around."  
  
"Sakura, you can not give up. Fight them, don't believe them." I mumbled.  
  
"Okay, give me the injection." I heard Sakura say and I looked at the Doctor with a shocked face.  
  
"She's giving in. She's believing them."  
  
"Sakura NO!" I shouted.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Try not to go back to your dreams. If you do, the injection won't work. You need to be here while you have the injection. That's the only way and it's the same thing for the pills."  
  
I nodded but suddenly I thought of Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura NO!" I heard my mum shout and that's all I heard.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Sakura jolted awake.  
  
"Okay this is a dream." She mumbled.  
  
"Sakura it isn't. You are stuck in the middle where you have no clue what is real and what isn't but you got to trust me. This is real!" I said.  
  
"Syaoran, all I have to do to be in reality with my mum is take an injection and a pill. That's all and I won't have to dream anymore." I smiled.  
  
"But you're not dreaming Sakura. You're not dreaming!" I shouted at her.  
  
"Yes I am! Syaoran, what's more believable? Me in an institution and was told that I had been in a coma for six months dreaming about living with a famous star or actually living with him in reality? think the institution is more real to me."  
  
I looked at the doctor and he shrugged.  
  
"Doctor, do something."  
  
"What can he do? Nothing! It's a dream, they medicine and everything will be fake and it won't work. Even me getting stabbed wasn't real and I'm thankful for that."  
  
Suddenly Dr. Anderson clapped his hand together. "I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?" I asked but he ignore med.  
  
"Sakura did you feel pain when you got stabbed?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I felt so much pain."  
  
Just then Sakura's eyes went blank again.  
  
"Reality - five senses!" Dr. Anderson shouted.  
  
"Five senses?" I asked confused.  
  
"Yes, in reality, your five senses are alive. In dreams, half of them are not. You can see and hear but you can not taste, smell, feel."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Five senses." I heard Dr. Anderson say before I returned to my mother.  
  
What does he mean, what does he mean?  
  
Then suddenly it hit me!  
  
"Mum, can I have something to eat? Something that I've never tasted before?" I asked. My mum didn't understand why I asked for something to eat but she agreed and gave me a sweet that I've never seen.  
  
I popped the sweet in my mouth and I couldn't taste the flavour.  
  
"This is a dream!" I spat the sweet out and shouted.  
  
"What are you - " My mum said but I thought of Syaoran and returned to what I knew now was reality.  
  
"Sakura, quickly, drink this." Dr. Anderson said and I gulped whatever it was down.  
  
The taste was disgusting.  
  
"What is that?" I asked and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"For you not to go back to that dream of yours again." Syaoran replied with a smile.  
  
I nodded. "Thanks Dr. Anderson. When you said five senses to me that helped me find out which was reality and which was a dream"  
  
"You're welcome." Dr. Anderson replied.  
  
"Sakura, welcome back." Syaoran smiled and I flung myself at him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Careful now Sakura. You're injury is real!" Syaoran said and I started laughing which made my injury sting.  
  
"Oops, I guess it is real. Oh well, that's just bad luck." I laughed and Syaoran chuckled.  
  
~*!*~Marks. P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I looked at Sakura from the doorways and saw her laughing.  
  
"Kiara, didn't you stab her with that special knife I gave you?" I asked.  
  
"Yer." She replied.  
  
"Then how come Sakura isn't confused and she knows THIS world is real?"  
  
"I don't know." Kiara replied.  
  
"Well this is still war! Sakura better watch out. Next time, she might not be so lucky." I mumbled.  
  
Kiara took out the knife she stabbed Sakura with and looked at it.  
  
"She won't survive next time. I'll make sure." Kiara laughed and twirled the knife around in her hand.  
  
"You better keep your words Kiara."  
  
BaBii^JeN: That's all folks. Sorry about this story being so late. But yer, things came up and I couldn't write it. Well here it is and I promise I'll update sonner! Thank you all who reviewed and KEEP ON REVIEWING =] 


	7. Meilin's Arrival Uh Oh!

~*!*~Love Struck~*!*~  
  
A/N No Magic in this series  
  
Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kinomoto Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidouji Tori Avalon is Touya Kimonoto Julian Star is Yukito Meilin Raye is Meilin Li Li Showron is Li Syaoran  
  
'____' = thoughts  
  
"____" = talking  
  
~*!*~Chapter 7: Meilin's arrival - uh oh!~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"How you feeling Sakura?" I asked as I walked into her bedroom with breakfast. It had already been three days and she was recovering quicker than I thought.  
  
"I feel weak." She replied and I grew worried.  
  
"You ill? Do - Do you need a doctor? Would you like me to call Doctor Anderson? Where does it hurt? What's wrong? Are you going to answer me?" I asked.  
  
Sakura nearly suffocated from holding her laughter in.  
  
"I was going to say I feel weak in my legs since I haven't got out of this darn bed for, what seems like, centuries." She laughed and I sighed with relief.  
  
"You seriously scared me for a minute there. Anyway, who did this to you in the first place?" I asked and Sakura's expression changed dramatically. From happiness into fear.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Um, uh, do we have to talk about this Syaoran? I don't want to talk about it. Besides I'm putting it behind me, I want to forget this ever happened. You don't need to know. It's nothing, really!" I quickly replied.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "I can tell when you're lieing Sakura. What are you trying to hide?"  
  
"Seriously it's nothing! So how's school." I tried to change the subject as quickly as I could.  
  
"Sakura . . ." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What if they try to kill you again? Would you seriously keep the person a secret and risk your life? That's pretty stubborn if you ask me." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well . . . Well . . . I'll be more careful next time. Trust me! I used to learn self-defence believe it or not."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, obviously not believing me.  
  
"I'm serious Syaoran! It's just a skill that I haven't mastered yet. Girls don't fight! It's too masculine." I said and someone slammed the door open.  
  
"Are you calling me a boy!" A girl with black hair tied into two buns with the left over hair hanging down to her waist. (A/N: Guess who decided to drop in)  
  
"Huh?" I asked confused.  
  
"Darling Cousin! I haven't seen you for a long time!" The girl exclaimed and her expression became all warm and nice as she gave Syaoran a hug.  
  
"Get offa me Meilin!" I heard him mumble.  
  
"So back to you sweet heart." She said sarcastically, "Who do you think you are calling me a boy? Honey, I would seriously kick your ass back to Japan if you don't watch that little mouth of yours."  
  
I didn't reply, obviously a bit scared of this cousin of Syaoran's.  
  
"Meilin! You have a temper! This is a guest and she is kind of healing from a big injury so I don't think we need this tough attitude right now okay?" Syaoran asked and Meilin shutted up.  
  
"But you heard what she said. She pratically called me a boy! Do I look like a boy to you?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Yes." I heard Syaoran mumble but unfortunately Meilin had overhead and her hands were on Syaoran's neck.  
  
"Say that again!"  
  
"I can't breathe! Meilin!!!" Syaoran choked out.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I pushed Meilin off.  
  
"God, if you strangled someone in the dark, by your strength, they probably WILL think you're a bloody boy."  
  
Meilin was about to punch me when Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Sorry if I offended you or anything but I was just saying, in my opinion, fighting is a boy's thing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or whatever."  
  
Meilin shot Sakura an evil glare.  
  
"Well next time keep those opinions of yours to yourself." She said and poked her on the arm. Sakura winced in pain and nearly fainted.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay? . . . MEILIN!" I shouted and Meilin backed away against a wall.  
  
"What did I do? Am I really that strong?" She asked. (A/N Syaoran and Sakura fell over anime style.)  
  
"She's injured for god sakes!" I spitted out at Meilin.  
  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Sakura smiled which made Meilin smile as well.  
  
"How did you get injured so badley?" Meilin asked her.  
  
"Oh just these people that hate me. Yer, no big deal."  
  
"When I find out who, I swear, I'm going to kick their arse back to Japan!" Meilin shouted.  
  
"What's with you and Japan?" Syaoran asked and Sakura giggled.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just on a roll."  
  
Suddenly the phone started ringing.  
  
"I'll get it!" Meilin said and ran to the phone before I could get to it.  
  
"Hello? . . . Yes she is here . . . yes he's right beside her . . . okay wait a sec." Meilin said and held up the phone, "It's for you Sakura. Some guy." She said with a giggle, "Must have serious crush on you."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Hello Sakura speaking." I answered.  
  
"Sakura, what a miracle you're still alive." A male's voice that I knew too well replied.  
  
My face became stern . . .  
  
It was Mark  
  
"What do you want?" I asked in a low, threatening voice.  
  
"I want a martial arts match with you, today at noon. At the Hotaru Garden. You better show up."  
  
"And what if I don't?" I asked.  
  
"Then you can say bye bye to your family."  
  
"You leave my family out of this!" I shouted.  
  
"Too bad, it's either you show up or my people, that's in Japan right now, will kill your father and brother, the same way my father killed your mother!" He laughed.  
  
"Fine, I'll be there." I replied, "But why would you want to fight with me. I don't know how to fight."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Sakura. I know you can fight. I have no idea why you didn't use your skills while we attacked you."  
  
"Because it was a sneak attack and I wasn't ready. Plus there was three of you, one of me. Not mentioning that weird knife of yours. You would of never beat me if it wasn't for the other two you dirty old hag."  
  
"Don't give me attitude girl. I'll be meeting you there." Mark said and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, it was my brother calling from Japan. He's such a pain in the arse." I lied.  
  
"Oh, okay." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yer, anyway . . . I feel much better now. I'll think I'll go and take a walk." I said and jumped out of bed, not caring about the fact that I was standing infront of Syaoran with my pyjamas on.  
  
"Sakura, do you mind?" Syaoran asked while covering his eyes and Meilin turned to look at the wall.  
  
"So immature. I mean it's not like I'm naked. I'm still clothed." I stated as I started getting changed.  
  
"What do you want me to look or something?"  
  
"NO!" I shouted and I heard him chuckle.  
  
"Now you can look." I said as I put on my white jacket.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later. It's such a beautiful day for a walk don't you reckon? Yes, beautiful . . . **sigh** well I better be going. Good day to both of you and good bye." I said quickly with a fake smile on my face and headed towards the front door.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I watched Sakura walk out of the house from the window.  
  
"Something tells me that Sakura isn't telling the truth." I said and Meilin nodded.  
  
"I agree with you completely." Meilin nodded.  
  
"What do you think she's up to?" I asked.  
  
"No good. I mean did you hear her voice while she was talking to her so called 'brother' on the phone. Talk about sibling rivalry to your largest imagination."  
  
"We should follow her." I suggested.  
  
"Yer, but we should also keep a distance. She probably wouldn't tell us for a good reason."  
  
"Good idea." I agreed and got my jacket. "Let's go."  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"12 on the dot." I mumbled as I waited for Mark to show up.  
  
"Sakura, how lovely to see you in such FINE condition." A voice said sarcastically behind me and I turned around quickly.  
  
"Damn it Mark! You nearly corrupted my life for crying out loud."  
  
"That's what I was intending to do." He snickered.  
  
"So let's get this over and done with." I sighed and he nodded and laughed.  
  
"Yup, over and done with forever!" He said as Kiara and Leesa stepped out from behind him.  
  
"I thought this was a one on one combat." I said.  
  
"It was. But when you hinted that it was a disadvantage to you if you faced all three of us plus the knife than I thought you wouldn't stand a chance now. Seeing in the weak stage you're at."  
  
I growled. "Go to hell!" I shouted and threw a punch at Mark.  
  
"Fiesty!" Mark shouted and blocked my punch. "I absolutely HATE feisty girls." He said and twisted my arm behind my back.  
  
"Now i suggest you NOT to scream." Mark said as he pulled the knife towards my neck.  
  
"Let go of her you vicious creep!" A girl's voice screamed nearby.  
  
"Who's there?' Mark asked and he wasn't focused anymore so I elbowed him in the stomache and kicked him across the face.  
  
"You touch one strand of her hair and I'm going to kick your arse all the way back to Japan!" The voice said again and I noticed who it was.  
  
. . . Meilin.  
  
"Show your face girl!" Kiara shouted and Meilin summersaulted off a tree.  
  
"Bitch! I would back off if I was you cause I can kick your arse all the way to Japan if you're not careful." Meilin said.  
  
"Meilin, you're impossible!" A male's voice said from the tree top. It was Syaoran.  
  
He jumped down next to Meilin.  
  
"What are you doing protecting her? You should be here with me gorgeous!" Leesa said.  
  
"Don't be a flirt to MY cousin you little bitch cause I'll kick your arse . . . "  
  
"All the way back to Japan?" Leesa asked sarcastically, "I know! What's wih you and Japan, you rascist or something and girl, I'm from Hong Kong."  
  
Meilin opened her mouth and then shutted it. "You watch you're mouth . . . I'll kick your arse back to . . . "  
  
"Meilin give it a rest." Syaoran said and placed his finger on his forehead.  
  
"I was going to say hell that time. Anyway can we just cut this shit and beat the hell out of these people?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Whatever. Sakura you stand away, we'll take care of this." Syaoran said and I shook my head.  
  
"No, this is my fight as well." I said and Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"So Mark. You want to play unfair? Well two can play that game." I snickered  
  
"Die bitch!" Mark said and took out three knives and threw them at me.  
  
"Sakura, watch out!" Syaoran called out.  
  
"Not this time asshole!" I shouted and backflipped and kicked the knives away.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"What the?" I exclaimed.  
  
"100% what the?" Leesa and Kiara wondered with a confused look.  
  
I saw the knives rebound of a tree and head back to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura -" I started to warn her about the knives but apparently she already knew. She had planned for it to rebound back so she could catch them with her fingertips.  
  
"Right back at you. Die dickhead!" She shouted and threw it straight back at Mark.  
  
"Retreat!" Mark shouted and they jumped onto a roof.  
  
"We'll be back." Mark shouted as the three of them ran off.  
  
"Chickens!" Meilin laughed.  
  
I looked at Sakura with a confused look. "You got any secrets or talents up your sleeve cause I would like to know everything and not piece by piece like a jigsaw puzzle.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Well it's a long story." I stated.  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"One problem"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I don't remember the story."  
  
Syaoran fell over anime style and Sakura and Meilin laughed their head offs.  
  
BaBii^JeN: Immah shooo sowwie chu guys forh not updating forh such a long time buh school ish really getting to mey . actually I just couldn't b stuffed writing. **DODGES TOMATOES** ooouch man . dat was a canned one! Anyway, I'll tryyyyy to update sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	8. The Black Dragons

~*!*~Love Struck~*!*~  
  
A/N No Magic in this series  
  
Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kinomoto Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidouji Tori Avalon is Touya Kimonoto Julian Star is Yukito Meilin Raye is Meilin Li Li Showron is Li Syaoran  
  
'____' = thoughts  
  
"____" = talking  
  
~*!*~Chapter 8: The black dragons~*!*~  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Ey watch it!" I shouted as Meilin bumped into me from behind.  
  
"Sorry Sak but Syaoran is going to murder me!" She yelped.  
  
I sighed and shook my head slightly. Syaoran and Meilin had been argueing for three days straight now.  
  
"Meilin, give me back my credit card!" I heard Syaoran's voice close behind. Meilin shrieked and started running again.  
  
"Meilin!!!!" Syaoran shouted furiously and he ran past me and I started running after him so I could see the argument when he catches her.  
  
"Sakura, can you try to get that credit card off Meilin. You're my only hope now since she only listens to you. If she has that credit card for any longer, I'm going to go bankrupt. She already spent a hundred thousand for crying out loud!" Syaoran said to me panting for air.  
  
I gasped, "That girl used a hundred pounds in one day? Gosh, we got to stop her."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
I ran after Meilin immediately. I mean spending a few hundred is okay but to spend a hundred pounds in three days? That isn't a good thing.  
  
"Meilin wait!" I shouted as I saw her figure standing at the front entrace of the school.  
  
I ran up to her to find her face as pale as a white sheet.  
  
"Meilin you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me with her mouth open and pointed a finger outside. I turned my head so I could gaze outside and my mouth dropped open too.  
  
"Is it for real? Is it really them?" I whispered to her so only she could here me.  
  
"Yer, I've heard about what they do on newspapers. Why is this school the next target?" She whispered back.  
  
"I don't know but we got to warn the school. Everyone is in danger if those people are who we think they are."  
  
Meilin nodded and we turned around to run back and warn the students of Star Struck High School.  
  
"Going somewhere?" A girl's voice said as I bumped into a someone and she grabbed onto my wrist so I couldn't run. I looked to see it was Kiara. Meilin was held down by Leesa.  
  
"Kiara, even though I hate you and all but if we don't tell the school who's dropped by everyone's in danger, including you!" I shouted and struggled to sent my wrist free from her grasp.  
  
"Why would I be in danger if I was the one that invited them here?" She smiled wickedly.  
  
"How could you do such a thing!" I screamed.  
  
"I would risk the whole school to get rid of you!" She shouted and threw me outside.  
  
I tumbled down the stairs and hit my head on the hard concrete ground. I felt blood streaking down my face and rubbed it off with my right hand.  
  
Meilin tumbled down after me but because of her martial arts training she tucked herself into a ball while she was thrown out and landed on her feet.  
  
"You monsters!" Meilin spat at Kiara and Leesa.  
  
She knelt down beside me. "Are you okay Sakura?"  
  
"Yer I'm fine." I replied as she helped me up.  
  
"So we finally meet the undefeatable (A/N ish dat eben a word) Sakura. Well we are going to prove your nickname wrong for today, you will meet your doom Sakura Kimonoto!" A good looking guy with perfect body, spiked up black hair and emerald green eyes laughed.  
  
"I wondered when I'll finally bump into the dangerous black dragons gang." I smirked. "I guess I have to show you why they call me undefeatable!"  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Nick, have you seen Sakura or Meilin?" I asked as I bumped into Nick.  
  
"The last time I saw them was heading that way." He pointed out and I patted him on the back.  
  
"Kool I'll catch you later." I said and ran in the direction Nick pointed at.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Is that the best you have Jonathan?" I asked as I blocked his high kick.  
  
"I'm just warming up." He replied and took out a shinning silver sword.  
  
"Now it's serious." He stated and aimed his sword at my heart.  
  
"Shit!" I mumbled as I realized there wasn't enough time to duck it. I stopped the sword with my bare hands and it started bleeding immediately.  
  
"You're brave girl. Real brave to do that." He said and pulled the sword out of my grasp.  
  
I winced in pain as I held my hands.  
  
"No one messes with my friend or I'll - " Meilin started but Jonathan interrupted her.  
  
"Or you'll kick my ass all the way back to Japan right? I've heard about you, annoying little brat you are even though I've only met you for no more than 5 minutes." He replied and charged at Meilin.  
  
Meilin was ready to kick the sword away but Leesa and Kiara ran down the stairs and held her still.  
  
"Let go of me you ugly hoes." Meilin shouted and struggled to free herself. She gasped as she saw the sword coming closer and closer.  
  
"Meilin No!" I shouted and jumped in between the sword and Meilin. I closed my eyes and waited for my death.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
"Meilin No!" I heard Sakura shout from outside.  
  
'Okay what the hell did Meilin do that got Sakura sounding so scared?'  
  
I walked outside and saw Jonathan, leader of the black dragons with his sword five metres away from Sakura who was holding onto Meilin like it was the end of the world. Leesa and Kiara was trying to throw her off. "You came to the wrong school buddy!" I shouted, got out my pocket knife and threw it towards Jonathan's sword.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
I heard a cling made from the sword and then the sound of the sword and something else hitting the ground.  
  
I turned around and saw Syaoran and Jonathan fighting.  
  
"Let her go to creeps!" I shouted at Kiara and Leesa as I threw a punch at both of them.  
  
The immediately let go of Meilin to escape my punch.  
  
"Let's go!" Kiara said and Leesa nodded. They both ran back inside the school building.  
  
"Group battle!" I heard Jonathan shout and the members of the black dragons gang surrounded Syaoran and started fighting as well.  
  
"He's not going to survive the fight!" Meilin said, worried for her cousin's safety.  
  
"Then let's help." I suggested.  
  
"But your hand! It's bleeding so much." Meilin stated and I looked down at my hand.  
  
I ripped some material off my knee length skirt and wrapped them around my injured hands.  
  
"That should stop it bleeding. Now let's go and help."  
  
Meilin nodded and we ran towards the black dragons with full speed. Jumped up in the air and kicked down two members of the gang.  
  
A guy ran up from behind and tried to do an air kick but I ducked and instead he kicked one of the other members.  
  
Meilin bobbed down and tripped three men over.  
  
I did a handstand and wrapped my legs around a guy's neck, sat up and twisted his neck.  
  
"You killed him!" Meilin said in shock.  
  
"Well he deserved to die. Everyone in this gang deserves to die." I replied.  
  
All the members of the black dragons were defeated except for Jonathan who was busy fighting Syaoran.  
  
~*!*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
Jonathan striked his sword at my chest and I stepped towards the side and it just missed me. Then he swung it at my head and if I ducked a second late, my head would be off my shoulders.  
  
"Shit you're fast." I commented.  
  
Jonathan smirked. "Obviously since I've killed so many innocent students. That's why I'm Hong Kong's most wanted man."  
  
"No you're more like Hong Kong's most wanted DEAD!" Sakura shoute and hit him hard on the head with a brick. She had creeped up behind Jonathan while I was trying to make him face on position while blocking his attacks.  
  
Jonathan collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Call the police." I said to Meilin and she nodded. She took out her cellphone and dialled 913 for the police. (A/N I forgot the real number for the Hong Kong police station so that number is just made up)  
  
"Yes sir, we have Jonathan Sparks here, leader of the black dragons gang . . . Star Struck High School . . . Yes, thank you." Meilin said and hung up.  
  
"They'll be here soon." She said and we nodded.  
  
~*!*~Sakura's P.O.V~*!*~  
  
The police came and took Jonathan away to be locked up forever. By that time, he had already woken up.  
  
"I'll be back Sakura! I'll have my revenge I tell you! REVENGE!" He shouted as they closed the police car door on him.  
  
As they left I collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran and Meilin gasped at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked me.  
  
"My hands is throbbing, the pain is unbearable." I choked out. The last thing I knew was two pairs of worried eyes looking at me.  
  
BaBii^JeN: That's it PpLz . Plz review!!!! Sorry if the chapter is really short. I'll try to write a longer one next time. 


End file.
